I Love You Then, Now, Forever
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: Mokoto have been thinking lately. About everything. About Kotonoha. But something been happening with him. Yeah... I'm bad at summaries... Anyway lets just say this is after School Days if Mokoto actually survived.
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

I Love You Then, Now, Forever

* * *

Chapter 1... Nightmares

"Kotonoha!" Mokoto Itou screamed out in the clearing.

Running straight to nowhere. He keeps on screaming her name. He keeps on running, never caring about how tired he is. He just want to find _her_. He keeps on running until he sees his own apartment building. "Fuck! Where... is... she?" Mokoto said as he was breathing hard.

He looks up to the roof of his apartment building. Then his eyes widened. Kotonoha was on the edge of the rooftop. "Kotonoha..." he says quietly,"please... don't do this."

"DON'T DO IT KOTONOHA!!!!"

But none of his pleads weren't heard. She slowly leaned forward towards the sky and fell down heads first. As she was about to hit the ground, it look liked she mouthed the words,"I love you,"to Mokoto.

Her head busted open and her blood splattered on his clothing. Mokoto started breathing deeply and shaking. He fell to the ground on his knees and started to cry uncontrollably. He held her lifeless body and he screamed. "KOTONOHA!!!!! WHY!?!?!?!?!"

* * *

Mokoto woke up on his bed, sweating and tears streaming from his eyes. He walked to the bathroom and started to wash his face. "It was only a dream. It was only a dream. It was only a dream," he repeated in his mind.

He went back to his bedroom and stared at his bedsheets. "Shit... It looked like I pissed all over the covers," he chuckled at his own comment. He started to lay down, not caring about how wet his sheets were, and thinking about the past nights. "I been having these nightmares nonstop lately. Why...?"

He looked at his phone and grabbed it from the nightstand. He opened and looked at the picture of Kotonoha, which was his wallpaper. "Kotonoha..." he whispered quietly and a tear escaped his eye.

He kept looking at it for some more minutes and then closed his phone, placing back to it original place. He went back to sleep and went to face another nightmare...

End of chapter...

* * *

Author note:

There... My very first chapter ever typed up. I feel so proud. Well anyway give me a review so I can improve the story. It would be really appreciated. Anyway yeah... Peace out people...


	2. Chapter 2 Time For School

I almost forgot to do this... Disclaimer: I don't own School Days or anybody from any series. Except my own characters.

Chapter 2 Time For School

* * *

"Uh..." Mokoto woke up slowly.

He looked around his room and saw nothing alike what he saw in his last nightmare. "Hm... Am I actually awake...?" He asked quietly to himself.

Then he started remember what happened...

* * *

In the nightmare...

Mokoto woke up in a dark room. "Where... Am... I...?" He asked, breathing deeply.

He tried to move but he couldn't. "What the fuck!?" He saw that he was tied up by all fours and was in shackles.

As he was struggling to get out of the shackles, he heard someone kicked the door in front of him. The unknown figure turned on the lights and Mokoto saw dead bodies battered and raped... Mostly composed of women. The figure crept closer and Mokoto started to panic. "What the hell!!!!! Wh... Who are you?!" Mokoto asked crazily.

"You don't know who I am?" The shadow asked calmly.

"NO!!!"

"Hahahahaha!!! You got to be kidding me?!"

"Who are you!"

"I'm you."

"WHAT!?"

The figure moved closer and stopped when it was one feet away from Mokoto. It removed the large cloak it was wearing and then removed it mask. Mokoto's eyes widened. "Now then... Do you believe me?" It questioned.

"No... It can't be," Mokoto denied,"IT CAN'T BE!!!!!"

"Well... Okay. Now it's time. You can come inside..."

"W....Wh....What?"

Something came inside. A huge figure with a giant sword started to walk inside the room. It looked like it was wearing an apron on to cover the bottom half of its body but it didn't wear anything to cover its bear bloody chest. The thing was also wearing some sort of pyramid atop its head. It started to step closer toward Mokoto and with every step, it sounded like it was groaning in pain. Mokoto could only look at it in fear. "Heh... Heh... Heh... Heh..." Mokoto's other self chuckled,"Well... Bye bye..."

"No," Mokoto fear grew as the giant figure stepped closer with each step.

"No. No no no no no no..."

"Heh... You know what to do with him," Mokoto's other self remarked to the creature and he left the room and closed it slowly, only hearing creaking sound as the door moved.

"Mmmmn..." The creature responded.

"NO! NO NO!" Mokoto pleaded.

Once the creature was close enough to Mokoto, it drew its sword, holding it above its head.... It looked like it was going to slice him in half. The sword dived down towards him... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokoto screamed in fear.

* * *

In the real world...

Mokoto shook head to remove the nightmare away from thoughts. "I got to get ready for school..." Mokoto was sweating all over the place,"But... first, I got to go to the bathroom."

His bladder was about to burst so he ran to the bathroom. A couple minutes later...

* * *

"Ahhhhh... I feel better now," He said relieved. But then the nightmares from last night flashed in his mind. He shook his head again. "I got to keep moving... I can't let these nightmares destroy me..."

10 minutes later...

* * *

"Okay... I'm ready," He said with anticipation for some reason. But then once he walked out of the door of his apartment, his stomach started grumbling. "Aw fuck... I'm hungry," he announced to himself,"Oh well... I hope Kotonoha made something."

He remember that time when he ate some of the sandwiches she made. "Those were soooooooo good..." he said reminiscing as his eyes were closed even though he was walking to the station,"I hope she made them today..."

After a few second, he opened his eyes. "But I won't know if she did if I don't hurry up to the station!" He started to run to the station so he won't be late for the train and to see if Kotonoha made some sandwiches...

End of chapter...

* * *

Finally... Done with my second chapter! Whew... A sign of relief. Anyway just like what I said in the last chapter, please have the time to type up a review so I can see if I need to make anyway improvements. Now then thank you romeaddict for the review. It was my first review in my whole life! Anyway later people! Hmmm... I wonder if Kotonaha's sandwiches are that good...


	3. Chapter 3 The Flashback

Disclaimer: Don't own School Days. Only own original characters that I created...

Chapter 3 The Flashback

* * *

Mokoto finally reaches the station and waits for the train. He was listening to Japanese music on his ipod and then in a couple of minutes the train comes. He enters and finds a free seat so he sat on the seat before anyone else could take. Luckily, he had a free seat next to him so he saved it for Kotonoha by putting his backpack on the seat.

Within some minutes, he finds himself at the the next stop. Then in a couple of seconds, Kotonoha enters the train. She looks around and find Mokoto sitting. She walks towards him but he never notices because he was listening to his music and bopping his head up and down to the beat of music. She giggled at how he was acting. She took the headphones from his ears and he went back to Earth. "Hey... What do..." he was about to say until he looked up.

"Oh. Hey Kotonoha... My bad... I didn't notice you. Heh. Heh." he said shyly as he scratched the back of his head and his cheeks became light pink.

She giggled at his reaction and responded, "it's okay."

Mokoto removed his backpack that was on the seat next to him and put it on the ground. "Thank you Mokoto," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then sat next to him.

They pretty much held each other in the arms for the whole train ride.

* * *

When they reached school, they said their goodbyes, kissed, and parted ways to their respected classrooms.

Mokoto went inside his classroom and found everyone talking. He went to his assigned seat and started to reminisce about the past. As he was thinking, the bell rang but payed no mind to it and anybody else. He just kept on thinking. "Sekai..." he muttered quietly as he looked to the seat next to him.

He still remember that day as if it was yesterday....

* * *

A month and a half ago...

_Mokoto was sitting across from Sekai in his apartment. "So, how did it go?" Mokoto broke the silence._

_No response. He was thinking of what to say. "I'll prepare some tea..."_

"-I'll do it," Sekai intervened.

_Mokoto stood up to stop Sekai from making tea but he decided not to. He started to think about things. He wondered if she had the wrong idea about going to the hospital. Then he thought about the look she had. That strange empty look. It looked like she is going to kill someone. Her look gave him the shivers. _

_A little bit later, his phone went off in the next room. So he got up again and went to the next room but never noticed that someone was about to kill him. _

_Once he got his cell, he opened it up and saw that he had a text message. He thought it was going to be Kotonoha but it wasn't. It was from..._

"_Sekai?" he murmured quietly with a surprised look on his face._

_The message only said, "sorry."_

_Then it showed a blank line after another. The return button was repeatedly pressed by Sekai. He keeps looking at each blank line. "What the fuck..." he said in his mind, "is this some joke?"_

_Then the blank lines came to a stop and only one word appears, "goodbye." _

_His eyes widened and quickly turned around to find an expressionless Sekai with a knife. She lunged at him and tried to stab in the stomach. Luckily, he dodges it. She clenched the knife in her hand and screamed, "you're despicable!" _

"_Sekai!" Mokoto exclaimed, "Wha..." _

_She lunges at him again before he can finish his sentence. He tried to dodge it again but got stabbed in his right shoulder. "AAAAAARG!!!" he yelled in pain as he holds his right arm._

_Sekai removes the knife quickly to stab him again but he avoids getting stabbed. "What is wrong with you, Sekai!?" he barked as he winces at the open stab wound. _

"_What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you!? You abandoned me and our baby for someone who just has a big bust! You never cared about anyone! You just cared about yourself!" she retorted and then lunged at him once more. _

_He dodges the attack again, only to bump into a bookshelf. The books fell on him and he fell down with them. Now on his stomach, he looks up and sees Sekai. She holds up the knife and aims for his head. "This is what you get! Wanting happiness for yourself," she cries out with fury and pain, "with Katsura!"_

_She was about to stab him until the door made a loud bang. "STOP!!!!!" A voice broke in._

_Sekai and Mokoto looks at the person who created the intrusion and both of their eyes widen... _

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell and he quickly runs out the room before anyone could talk to him. He goes to the homeroom that Kotonoha is in.

He runs there with excitement. He's almost there and sees her with someone. A boy. His eyes widen and comes to a complete stop. "Could it be? No... It can't be..."

End of chapter

* * *

Yay! Done with 3rd chapter! I can finally play Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. :D Anyway thank you Kamen Rider Chrome for the review and the idea. Moving on... Um... I guess there isnt anything else to say now. So later people.


	4. Chapter 4 Ryuji

Disclaimer: Don't own School Days or anyone's character. Only mines.

Chapter 4 Ryuji

* * *

"No... It couldn't be..." Mokoto muttered to himself as he stared at the teenage boy talking to Kotonoha.

"And then like the-" the guy who was talking to Kotonoha stopped talking all of a sudden when he looked up to see Mokoto.

"What's wrong?" Kotonoha asked.

"Is that..." Mokoto and the guy said in unison.

"Ryuji!?" Mokoto yelled out across the hall to reach the guy's attention.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT IS! MOKOTO!!!" the guy screamed in surprise.

"Mokoto!" the guy ran towards him.

"Ryuji!" Mokoto ran in the opposite direction towards him.

"Mokoto! Give me a homey hug!" the guy greeted him with excitement.

The guy was about to hug him until Mokoto pushed him away. "What the fuck!!!" Mokoto exclaimed.

"Hey..." the guy replied, "it thought we were homies?"

"I'm not gay!"

"But were just giving a man hug to each other."

"SO!!! Look at all the students around us!"

"Hey... You better stop yelling. All the students are staring at us..."

Mokoto finally realized that and looked at all the students. He scratched his head in embarrassment. "What the hell..."

"Mokoto's gay?"

"I thought he was straight."

"I wonder if they do more than hugging...."

When Mokoto heard these comments from the students, he almost blown a gasket. "Maybe he's Mokoto's new sex toy..."

Then he heard that comment and he became super pissed. "THAT IS FUCKING IT!!!!!" Mokoto roared, "SHUT THE FUCK UP PEOPLE!!!"

Everyone looked at him terrified of the crazy look on his face and what he said. Everyone got scared and walked away from him.

"Man..." the guy complained as he scratched his short, messy, spiked, black hair, "look what you did..."

"Shut it Ryuji." Mokoto responded and sighed.

"Um..." Kotonoha broke in, "both of you know each other."

"Unfortunately yes." Mokoto sighed again.

"Yeah... We do," the guy put in.

"Wow!" Kotonoha commented, "That's so interesting."

"I guess so..." Mokoto sighed a third time and stared at Ryuji to say something, "Ryuji... I can't believe you came back... It's been 7 years..."

"I know. It's surprising that my parents would let me come back," Ryuji responded.

"Well..." Mokoto smiled happily and gave Ryuji a welcoming hug, "welcome back home man."

"I thought you didn't want to give me a homey hug," Ryuji joked.

"That's because there we were in public," Mokoto argued.

"Whatever."

"Fuck you."

Kotonoha simply looked at the both at them and giggled. Both men looked at her and then looked at each other and started to laugh for some reason. Kotonoha smiled at their reaction.

"Well Mokoto Itou," Ryuji started, "the bell is about to ring so Miss Kotonoha Katsura and me got to go to class."

"Yeah Ryuji Kazuma," Mokoto repeated in the same tone, "I'll see the both of you later."

"Bye," Kotonoha said and kissed Mokoto on the lips.

"Wait," Mokoto added.

"Hm?"

"We are going to meet up at the rooftop at lunch right?"

"Mhm!"

"Hey Ryuji. Want to join us?"

"Sure," he answered, "got nothing else to do."

"Awesome," Mokoto responded, "okay later Ryuji. Love you Kotonoha."

"Peace out," Ryuji said.

"Love you too Mokoto," Kotonoha said in response and waved good bye.

Mokoto waved bye to the both of them and ran to class. "Ryuji..." Mokoto pondered, "you changed..."

* * *

End of chapter

Finally done with another chapter! Woohoo!! Also I apologized for the poorly written chapter in my new story, Save Me, in the Gundam Seed section. Anyway I want to thank XxXArenicMintsXxX for the review. I hope you get better someday XxXArenicMintsXxX! Sucks having the swine flu.

Moving on... I would also like to thank Kamen Rider Chrome for the ideas for the story and letting me borrow his character, Ryuji Kazuma. His personality isn't really evident in this chapter but it'll be showed in later chapters! Okay... Later people! Hope you are enjoying the story...


	5. Update From a Broken Soul

Update From A Broken Soul

* * *

Hey people. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating the story for a while. It's just that stuff has been happening. I couldn't bring myself to make another chapter. I'm just too depressed to type a chapter.

Yeah... I know. I feel pathetic right now. Just telling all the people this... I'm really sorry. It's just that one of my friends went out with the girl I fell in love with last month and I'm still recovering from that. Then this month another one of my friends started to like her. I did so much for her... But it just went all down the drain... I really did love her... I'm sorry. I bet all of you think I'm pathetic...

Anyway I want to thank Harts Chaotica for the review. I'm also greatful that you gave me some pros and cons about the story. I'll take them into consideration.

Next up is XxXArenicMintsXxX or how about I call you Minty-Chan? Anyway thanks for the ideas about the story. I wonder if you still have the swine flu... Anyway, I like your first story you updated. It's really interesting. I'm sorry I couldn't review your story!

Third is xoxoShyokoxoChanxoxo. Thanks for the info and the review! Also I heard there were more endings for the School Days pc game. Isn't there?

Last but not least is Kamen Rider Chrome. Thanks for all the ideas and things you gave me. Also I'm sorry, I didn't read your stories yet but once I over my depression, I'll read them okay.

Oh yeah! Thank you viewers for reading this story! I update as soon as possible! I'm maybe down and out. But I am still going to continue my path!

-Redemption


	6. Chapter 6 Beginning of Lunch

Disclaimer:Don't own anything except my own characters.

Chapter 5 Beginning of Lunch

* * *

Mokoto went to his classroom and sat at his assigned seat just about the bell rang. "Whew.... That was close," he sighed.

He looked outside at the window. He kept looking at the serene sky, inattentive of what the teacher was saying. He was thinking about Ryuji and the past. "Ryuji..." he wondered.

It felt like an eternity, waiting for the bell to ring. "Come on..." he pleaded silently, "move faster."

45 more minutes later the bell finally rang. "Finally!" he stated, "It's time for lunch!"

He was about get out of until a man blocked the entrance.

"Mokoto!" Taisuke Sawanaga screamed to Mokoto.

"What do you want now Taisuke?" Mokoto questioned him.

"I thought you were going to help me!"

"With what...?"

"Getting a girlfriend!!! You forgot?!"

"Uh... I guess so."

"Well you told me you were going to help me today during Lunch!?"

"Can you please stop yelling at me? Anyway I'm sorry Taisuke. I can't help you today. I got to do something."

"Ooooooooooooh!"

"What?"

"You're going to make out with Kotonoha huh?"

"No!"

"Yep. I can see it now. Both of you making out somewhere secret. Slowly tasting each other saliva as both of your tongues collide. As the both of you make out, you..."

"Ah!!!!!" Mokoto runs out of the classroom screaming.

"Maybe I overdid." Taisuke said smiling and laughing.

* * *

Mokoto runs up to the rooftop entrance and stops to catch a breather. "Damn... Taisuke..."

When he was finally done catching a breather, he started to walk to the door... Until he felt a bulge in his pants. "Oh hell no..."

He had an erection. "Damn it Taisuke!!!!! He just needed to say those things. Damn my hormones and my imagination..."

He kept looking at it. "Um... Maybe I should smack it."

He smacked it. "AHHHHHHH! PAIN!"

"Hey... What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh?"

Mokoto looked up and saw Ryuji holding a lunch bag.

"Do you have an erection?"

"NO!"

"It looks like you do. Got to horny thinking about Kotonoha huh?"

"Fuck you."

"Thought so."

He put down his bag and sat on the stairs. "You know you're supposed to wait until that thing subsides..."

"Shut up."

Ryuji just smiled at him. After a few silent minutes, Mokoto says something. "It's been awhile since we spent any time together huh?"

"Yep."

"It feels so... Nostalgic."

"Yeah."

Kotonoha finally comes tired. "I'm... Sorry... Mokoto... and Ryuji..."

"You okay?" Mokoto asked.

"Mhm. Just kind of tired."

"What happened?" Ryuji asked.

""I just needed to do some errands," Kotonoha responded.

"Well..." Ryuji stood up from the stairs, "lets hurry up and eat."

"Yeah," Mokoto said as he opened up the rooftop door.

* * *

After a few minutes settling down and finding a place to seat, Ryuji opens up his bag.

"Oh my god!" Mokoto hollered.

"Yep. Sushi!" Ryuji said with a smile.

"Can I have some?" Mokoto said with a pleading look.

"Hahahahaha... No."

"Come on!"

"Too bad."

"Man..."

Kotonoha chuckled a bit and opened up her lunch box.

"Oh my god! Sandwiches!" Mokoto screeched.

"Go ahead and have some Mokoto. I made it for you and me to eat." Kotonoha explained.

Mokoto started to chomp on the sandwiches. Ryuji looked horrified. "Can I have one?"

"No!" Mokoto threatened, "if you do, I'll bite your hand off."

"Go ahead Ryuji," Kotonoha offered, "annoy Mokoto and just have some. Tell me what you think."

"You're so mean Kotonoha," Mokoto said playfully.

Kotonoha just stuck her tongue out to Mokoto. "So mean..." Mokoto remarked.

After 15 minutes, they were finally done eating. "Damn you Ryuji," Mokoto stated, "you ate the last sandwich..."

"Hey those sandwiches were hella good," Ryuji informed.

"I'm glad that you like them," Kotonoha smiled, "Anyway I have a question."

"Hm?" Both of them pondered.

"How did you two meet?" Kotonoha questioned.

"Oh. Well it's a long story. But I'm sure we can tell you before the bell rings," Ryuji assured.

"Yep," Mokoto answered, "Well I'll start it off. It was a long time ago..."

End of chapter

* * *

I'm back from the dead!!! Hahaha... Sorry everyone for the hella long update. Stuff happened... Well I explained it to all of you from that last chapter. Anyway thank you everyone for reading this story! Peace out!

* * *


End file.
